Reiji Oyama
:"How you use your fighting skills determines whether or not you win or lose the match." ::—Power Instinct 2 Reiji Oyama (大山　礼児, Ooyama Reiji) is one of the characters designed for the series, making his first appearance in Power Instinct and has been a recurring character since. He is somewhat of a parody of Ryu from the Street Fighter series. In this sense, he could also be considered a parody of the characters who are very much like Ryu in personality. Reiji was voiced by Kijitani Toshiyuki in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku. About Reiji Reiji is very straightforward and honest and is the ultimate training fanatic. He does not do well with minute details, but excels at physical strength matches. He works part-time for a construction company to exert his excess energy. He also constantly searches for a worthy opponent. Participation Details * Power Instinct Reiji's goal is to be as strong as his father was. Knowing about the lineage of martial arts of the Goketsuji family, Reiji is sure that he will find many worthy opponents and by facing them he will start his way to becoming a true warrior. * Power Instinct 2 After a year of intense training, Reiji's muscles and height increased. Even his spiritual power seems to be stronger, so the tournament is the perfect opportunity to find out if he will be able to take advantage of his new attributes. As fruit of his discipline, not only has his previous attacks also have improved, but he has some new attacks to use against his opponents. * Power Instinct Legends Always looking for a good fight, Reiji signed in for the Goketsuji Friendly Exhibition Tournament to have the opportunity to fight against the one called "the strongest man in the world". * Toukon Matrimelee Reiji received an invitation to participate in a fighting tournament that is going to be held in a faraway country in which the prize is to get married with the princess of that Kingdom. Reiji decided to participate in the Matrimelee tournament. However his aim is not really the princess; he participates to test his Karate. * Bonnou no Kaihou One of Reiji's dreams is to produce a movie that shows the way he thinks a man should live. Participating in the Bonnou no Kaihou tournament, he will be closer to realize that dream! Special Moves * [[Reiji's Attack List|'Gekishouhadouha' ]](Violent Palm Moving Wave) - Reiji throws a ball of lightning at his opponent. In Matrimelee, it was made a fireball. * [[Reiji's Attack List|'Ryuenshou ']](Flying Dragon Punch) - Reiji goes flying into the air, executing a flaming two-punch uppercut attack, engulfing the opponent in blue flames, though the color was changed in Matrimelee. This attack can also be done while dashing. * [[Reiji's Attack List|'Raikoukyaku']] (Lightning Kick) - Reiji unleashes a barrage of lightning-fast kicks. This could also be done while dashing. In Power Instinct Legends, if one taps the button for a long enough time, he will periodically throw fireballs from his legs. * [[Reiji's Attack List|'Shouenbu']] (Dragon Dive Attack) - Reiji comes flying down with a deadly flaming kick from midair. Since Power Instinct 2, he swings an additional kick when the initial attack connects. * [[Reiji's Attack List|'Elbow Dive & Rising Kick' ]]- Reiji executes an elbow drop at the opponent, then can come back up with a deadly kick with both legs. This special move was a chain command move in Power Instinct Legends, and was made a command attack in Matrimelee. * [[Reiji's Attack List|'Koga Rengeki' ]](Tiger Fang Violent Attack) - Reiji grabs his opponent, then flips over with them to where he lands on top of his foe, and repeatedly punches them in the face. This was originally a throw in Power Instinct 2 and Power Instinct Legends, but was then made into a special move in Matrimelee. * [[Reiji's Attack List|'Ryu Kishou Enzan ']](Dragon's Rising Flames Slice) - Reiji rushes the opponent and unleashes a wild combo of attacks, finishing the opponent with a Ryu En Shou. This was somewhat changed to a dramatically different move in Matrimelee. * [[Reiji's Attack List|'Geki Ko Sho Shou' ]](Violent Tiger Rising Palm) - Reiji powers up and slams a karate chop into the ground, making a blast in the shape of a tiger rise out for massive close-range damage. It is an unblockable attack. Music Themes * Otoko no Karatemichi (Way of the Karate Man) - Power Instinct * Otoko no Karatemichi: Part II (Way of the Karate Man: Part II) - Power Instinct 2 * Otoko no Karatemichi: Yakyuu Ouenfuu (Way of the Karate Man: Baseball Version) - Power Instinct Legends * The No-Money Ranger - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou * Otoko no Karatemichi: Kanzen Ban(Way of the Karate Man: Complete) - Senzo Kuyou Related Characters *Buntaro and Shintaro Kuno: Both are admirers of Reiji. *Rin Oyama: Cousin *Saizo Hattori Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Groove On Fight - Cameo * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Sprites Artwork Image:ReijiOyama w.jpg|Reiji as he appears in the first Power Instinct Image:Reijiface.jpg Image:C reiji.jpg File:Keithandreiji.jpg|Reiji, with Keith File:Reijimatrimelee.PNG|Reiji's bust artwork from Matrimelee Image:S1-reiji.jpg Reijisuperscreen.jpg|Reiji during his Stress Shot in Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Trivia * In the events of the first Power Instinct, he was defeated by Oume. * Reiji made a special appearance in Groove On Fight in Rudolph Gartheimer's ending. * In The King Of Fighters '94, Rugal (the final boss) has a collection of statues of his defeated foes. One of the statues looks like Reiji performing the Raikoukyaku. It is possible that this was a stab at Atlus from SNK. Category: Characters Category: Male characters Category: Goketsuji descendants Category: Power Instinct characters Category: Power Instinct 2 characters Category: Legends characters Category: Groove On Fight characters Category: Matrimelee characters Category: Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category: Senzo Kuyou characters